


Don't Play Volleyball While You're Flustered

by kenmapplepie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Punk!Yamaguchi, Shy!Tsukishima, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepie/pseuds/kenmapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Yamaguchi gives Shy!Tsukishima a surprise that leaves him flustered throughout practice and kageyama isn't happy that he is ruining practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Play Volleyball While You're Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is my first proper fic thing im uploading so any comments are appreciated!!  
> Punk!Yamaguchi is based of this [http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com/tagged/punkguchi/] so please go look at their art!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> (im also bad at titles please forgive me)

Tsukishima stands with his volleyball shoes carelessly in his hands and his backpack over is shoulder. He sees his teammates Hinata and Kageyama fighting near the vending machines. An annoyed sound came from his mouth as he rolled his eyes.  
Something catches his eye, he clicks back from his daydream and sees Yamaguchi walking towards him. The sound of his necklaces clanking together and boots dragging against the dirt makes the blondes eyes go wide. Tsukki fixes his posture and adjusts his bag,  
"Hey... Tsukki", Yamaguchi looks up between his hair, smirking.  
"U-uh, hey Y-yamaguchi" Tsukishima stutters as his cheeks blush pink.

Yamaguchi takes a step forward closer to the tall, lanky boy. A little squeak comes from inside Tsukki from nervousness as he steps back and bumps into the wall. Yamaguchi smacks his hand next to Tsukki's head against the wall. His eyes go wide as he looks over to his arm and adjusts his glasses.  
He looks up and flashes a smirk at the blushing boy,  
"So, how are you Tsuki...shima?".  
"Uh... I'm doing o-okay how are you?" Tsukishima clears his throat.

"Oh, I'm perfect now that I'm with you" Yamaguchi says.  
Tsukishima's whole faces turns red from his response. Tsukishima barely speaks to Yamaguchi, and he always gets flustered when he sees or speaks to him. It drives him crazy whenever he sees Yamaguchi, with his clothes always looking amazing and the eyeliner bringing out his eyes. Tsukishima is quickly looking around in all directions trying not to make eye contact with Yamaguchi, his heart is pounding fast and he can feel his ears becoming red and hot. His breath is fast and so is his blinking. Yamaguchi can sense his fear, he grabs Tsukishima's chin and brings in central to his. Their eyes connect, none of them can look away. 

They both stare into each other was eyes and a smiles comes across Yamaguchi's face. He grips Tsukishima's face harder. Closes his eyes and leans in. A small gasp comes from his slightly opened mouth as he realises what's happening. Tsukishima tightly closes his eyes and puckers his lips, he can feel Yamaguchi slowly getting closer. Their lips crash together, Yamaguchi takes another step closer towards Tsukishima, with chests almost touching.

Tsukishima still stiff and nervous, Yamaguchi's hand lifts from the wall and drags it up and down Tsukishima's head, tugging at his hair. Tsukishima relaxes as a moan escapes his mouth. He drops is volleyball shoes and cups Yamaguchi's face with both hands.  
"Mmm... Tsukki..." Yamaguchi moans. The two boys still touching lips, Yamaguchi opens his eyes and breaks away from the tall boy.

Tsukishima gasps for air as he opens his eyes and looks into the brown hair boys eyes. A small giggle leaves Yamaguchi's mouth and he looks up and Tsukishima, who is all red with messy hair. A small smiles comes across Tsukishima's face, as he looks down at his shoes. Yamaguchi takes a step back and flicks his hair. He leans back in a pecks the boy on the cheek.  
"Bye Tsukki", He says softly as he looks away. Yamaguchi starts to walk away.  
"B-Bye Y-ya-yamaguchi..." he stutters still in shock.

Yamaguchi quickly glances back and Tsukki as he is walking away, he looks back forwards and smiles to himself. Tsukishima is wide eyed, just staring at the ground. He places is hand over his mouth and he smiled from ear to ear. A internal squeal comes from him. Tsukishima looks around and he sees his two team mates grabbing onto each other both wide eyed and mouths opened. Tsukishima's eyebrows fury and he realised these two ning nongs he calls "friends" just saw him and his crush kiss for the first time. Hianta screams with excitement, Kageyama brings a smile to his mouth. They both jump up and runs towards the blushing boy. He quickly picks is shoes up and walks quickly towards the gym door, trying to get away from these excited boys.  
"Tsukki!!! Oh my god!!! You just kissed Yamaguchi!!" Hinata shouts.  
"Tsukishima, I can't believe this!!" Kageyama adds. A grunt comes from Tsukishima as he jingles with the gym door handle. It's locked.

He turns around and towers over Hinata and Kageyama and glares at them.  
"Speak about this to ANYONE... and you're both dead. Got it?" he says deeply.  
Both the boys shut their mouths and look up at him. They both nod their heads quickly and take a few steps back. Tsukishima closes his eyes and breaths out slowly, unlocks the door and steps in, trying to compose himself. Kageyama and Hinata both stand their and look at each other with large smiles.

Hinata and Kageyama walking to the gym and see the rest of their teammates. Hinata looks over and sees Tsukishima leaning up against the wall. Blank face. Wide eyes.  
"Yo, what's up with Tsukki?" Nishinoya says to the boys.  
"Pft who knows..." Kageyama replies. 

Tsukishima's head shoots Kageyama's way, realising that he didn't blurt his secret to everyone. 

"Alright everyone! Lets start!" Daichi shouts to the team.  
Practice starts and Tsukishima is all over the place. Not receiving, not blocking right, can't even serve the ball right. 

"What the heck are you doing Tsukishima?" Tanaka says, smacking him on the back.  
"Uhh.." Tsukishima doesn't even know what to say. 

Snorts and laughs come Hinata and Kageyama's way. The put their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing and people hearing.  
"S-sorry, im-im just a bit flustered" Tsukishima stutters. 

"Don't play volleyball while flustered. You will ruin the sport. Idiot.." Kageyama strikes at Tsukishima.


End file.
